


Trop jeune mais surtout trop têtu !

by Nasharum



Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, xenopolyamory
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Le capitaine J.T. Kirk est mystérieux, traumatiser et complètement suicidaire même si c’est pour sauver la terre, ou vulcain !Il y a une cause, il était trop jeune pour subir tout ça, mais déjà à son âge il était surtout trop têtu pour laisser des vulcains décider pour lui…
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Original Male Character(s), Keenser/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Female Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock/Original Female Character(s), Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246
Collections: Mise à jour de fic de Nash





	1. I//2258.08// L’après sauvetage de la terre - Révélation

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Univers essentiellement de la time-line Star Trek 2009 sauf le passé de Kirk (reprise du passage sur Tarsus IV) /!\
> 
> Les dates [AS] sont donnée -à titre indicatif- au plus près des dates réel de Star Trek (pour l’année.) j’ai utiliser après le point la référence terrienne des 12 mois de l’année pour un repère temporel plus clair. [Les dates stellaires de ST son digne d’un calcule d'ingénieur de la NASA, différentes d’une série a l’autre et d’un film à l’autre !] (Et je ne suis pas ingénieur a la NASA.)
> 
> ========== Mise en forme texte ==========  
>   
> Lien mental..............Gras et italique  
> Vulcain....................Gras  
> Souvenirs.................Italique
> 
> =>Plus d'informations sur les personnages en note de fin

##  _I//2258,08//_ L’après sauvetage de la terre

###  _Révélation //As//_ _2258.08_ _//_

Le capitaine Kirk, dans son chandail jaune parlais a Bones, le médecin attitré de l’USS Enterprise. Le regard du brun en chandail bleu se posa sur Kirk.

« Alors Jim ? cette journée ? »

« Mortellement ennuyeuse. »

Le médecin souri en ricanant.

« Aller, la période de test es finie on a passer deux mois a tout tester pour notre prochain grand départ, il ne manque plus que le nouveaux réacteur de Scotty… »

« Oui, il es revenu aussi en forme qu’avant, il n’as pas arrêter de râler contre ce réacteur abîmé ! »

« Je vois, tu va aller te défouler avec Sulu du coup ? »

Kirk avais l’air épuiser mais surtout abattu.

« j’ai même pas le courage… 5h a étudier des dossier administratif ennuyeux a mourir…pour la fichue distorsion… j’ai trop envie d’être enfin arrivé ! »

Bones ricana.

« Ça me fera des vacances, au moins a terre tu ne fini pas amocher. »

Kirk roula des yeux.

« je ne suis pas si calamiteux. »

« Ça c’est toi qui le dit… »

« bon aller, je doit me préparé… »

Kirk alla a sa chambre préparé ses affaires. Dans la matinée l’USS Enterprise s’amarra a quai et Kirk soupira en posant le pied hors de son vaisseau. Une navette plus tard il était avec l’équipage au spatioport de Starfleet.

Il était flanquer de Nyota d’un coter discutant avec Bones et Scotty et de l’autre Spock et Keenser le Roylan ressemblant a un arbre avec de gros yeux noirs. Il vit approcher la délégation Vulcaine avec 4 membres dont le père de Spock, Sarek.

« Votre père es venu vous accueillir ? » demanda Kirk a son second.

« Aucunement… »

Sarek s’arrêtât avec la délégation devant lui.

« Salutation capitaine Kirk. »

Kirk fit un signe de tête en retour de manière protocolaire.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ambassadeur ? »

Kirk regardait le visage neutre et les gros sourcilles de l’ambassadeur, les trois autres coupes au bol derrière aussi stoïque que des statues avec leur tunique Vulcaines.

« Il a été porté a notre connaissance un lien vulcain non enregistré. »

Kirk fronça les sourcilles.

« Oh !? »

Sarek le regardait droit et impassible.

« C’est une entorse au protocole. »

Kirk croisa les bras.

« Dans le cas ou vous avez été trouver cette information dans les dossier scellé c’est une entorse au protocole encore plus grave, voir un délit passible de prison sur terre. La seule personne passé ou future a en avoir eu connaissance c’est Spock et son homologue du futur, Selek, et c’est une violation de la notion de confiance… »

Kirk regardait Spock qui mit ses mains dans le dos.

« Un vulcain n’as qu’une parole capitaine, je n’ai mentionner nulle part ce lien et n’en ai même pas fait part a titre privé a mon père. »

Bones donna un petit coup de coude a Nyota qui échangea un regard avec lui et Scotty mais personne ne comprenaient.

« Donc Selek a desceller des dossier me concernant… » Le ton du capitaine était dur et froid comme personne ne l’avais encore entendu. L’ambassadeur ne changea pas d’attitude.

« l’ambassadeur Selek n’as pas souhaiter répondre a nos demande en ce sens. »

Kirk avais la carotide qui commençait a pulser fortement et Spock reprit pour lui laisser le temps de se contenir.

« Dans ce cas le capitaine es en droit de savoir d’où vous tenez ces information. »

« On nous a donner l’autorisation d’accéder a certaines informations restreintes du dossier. »

Kirk se retenait de frapper les vulcains en face de lui.

« Je suis le seul a autoriser l’ouverture de mon dossier et même si l’amirauté de Starfleet le voulaient ils ne le pourraient PAS ! Alors qui a bien pu vous y autorisé ? »

**« Moi. »**

Les regard se postèrent vers une Vulcaine de vingt ans dans une robe classique humaine prêt du corps, cheveux long tenu par un bandeau et talon haut. Classique pour les critères humains, indécent pour un vulcain…

« Tyola ? »

Fit Kirk surprit. Elle se posta a coter de Sarek.

« Tu es ridicule… »

Kirk se raidi et recula de deux pas heurtant presque Bones dans son dos.

« Je…Tu était obligée de faire ça ? On va avoir des ennuis ! »

Tyola roula des yeux et pour une Vulcaine c’était perturbant.

« Non c’était dans un engagement pour …tu n’as pas besoins de savoir ça. Aucune poursuite, aucune question… »

Jim moulina de la main agacer.

« … Enfin nous dénoncer à la délégation, super moyen pour nous rabibocher… »

Bones n’eut pas le temps de rattraper sa mâchoire. Nyota cligna des yeux déjà voir une Vulcaine en robe terrienne et avoir quelques mimiques humaine c’était perturbant, mais là la métis était un peut perdue.

Depuis quand le capitaine avais un lien avec une Vulcaine au juste ?

Et en plus c’étaient séparé ?

« Ne fait pas ta tête de mule…S’il te plaît. » fit la Vulcaine.

Kirk s’approcha de la femme Vulcaine et la prit dans les bras.

« J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour te protégé, après ce qu'ils on fait a notre famille Tyola… Tu sais ce qui pourraient nous arriver... »

Elle le sera plus dans les bras.

« Papa… je ne suis plus une petite fille a protégé de tout… Je suis une grande Vulcaine. Je leur aient pardonner, je t'ai pardonner. Maintenant a toi de te pardonner. Si tu doit te remettre avec père, fait le sereinement. La délégation n'as rien vu que toi ou père ne voudriez qu'ils voient. »

Kirk la sera un peu plus.

« Tu restera ma petite fille chérie. »

Elle sourie en se détachant un peu sans quitter ses bras.

« Je constate. Vraiment Jim, il est temps que tu vive ta vie apaisé. Tu en pense quoi ? »  
Kirk se détendit.

« Ou ? Quand ? Comment ? »

Tyola étira un sourire.

« Chez moi, ce soir. Mais avant la délégation a des choses a te faire signé pour le lien, une amande de deux cents dollars c’est pas si horrible pour accepté de parler a père ? non ? »

Kirk sera Tyola un peu plus.

« Merci. »

« De rien papa. »

« Tu es la meilleure fille de toute la galaxie. »

Tyola sera son père dans les bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Nyota avais les yeux écarquillé, elle avais cru que le lien était avec cette femme… mais en fait non. Cette femme avec le même age qu’eux c’était la fille de Kirk ? Bones se mordit la lèvre le regard dans le vague.

« Tu sais que verser dans l’émotionnel est inutile avec un vulcain. »

« M’en tape. »

Il se détachât et prit les papier que lui tendait Sarek, il signa en deux seconde. Paya l’amande avant de se retourné vers sa fille.

« C’est un rendez vous galant ou une soirée hurlement ce soir ? »

« Un peut des deux…enfin ça dépendra de si tu te comporte comme un idiot ou pas… et si père décide de la jouer vulcain polaire ou pas… »

Kirk roula des yeux avant de regarder sa montre et jurer, il se retourna vers l’équipage.

« Désoler..heu…ça doit paraître un peut choquant comme ça mais promis je vous expliquerait la prochaine fois. Longue vie et prospérité ! »

Kirk avais filé comme le vent.

« Papa ! »

Kirk avais piler pour se retourner.

« Quoi ? »

Elle sorti ses clefs et lui lança. 

« Demain, 6h30 je débarque, moi j’ai cours demain, et tout doit être nickel ! »

« Oui oui…Merci. »

Il courra encore plus vite.

« Kirk a un mec ? Vulcain ? » Fit Scotty en regardant la délégation qui saluaient Spock et discutaient avec Tyola.

« Quand il m’avais dit avoir eu une relation conflictuelle avec un mec, je ne pensais pas ‘hé je suis lier avec un vulcain et il a couper le lien depuis 3 ans, ha et aussi j’ai une fille qui a presque mon age !’. » Fit Bones incrédule.

« ... Elle n’es pas de lui mais alors de qui ? » Fit Nyota. Spock se décala vers eux.

« Dans un lien, il es possible pour le nouveau lier de se revendiqué le nouveau parent des enfants déjà existants. »

La délégation s’éloignait et Tyola se retourna vers eux.

« Ce n’est pas tout a fait ça, mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour en parler. Désoler de ce dérangement. Longue vie et prospérité. »

Elle parti a son tour laissant le groupe incrédule derrière elle.

« Bon j’ai besoins d’un verre. Qui viens au bar avec moi ? » fit Bones.

« Moi. » Fit Scotty qui lui aussi avais besoins de se changer les idées.

« Avec plaisir. » Fit Nyota. « Spock ? »

« J’ai un programme chargé, je peut vous rejoindre dans 2,4 heure. »

« Parfait. » Fit la métis avec le sourire. « Keenser ? »

« Je viens aussi. »

Au bar chacun prit un verre.

« Je n’en revient toujours pas… Je n’ai pourtant jamais vu ce vulcain avec Jim pendant sa formation a Starfleet… » Fit Bones encore un peut chamboulé.

« Moi je ne comprend pas, c’était un coureur de jupon a l’académie, loin de se revendiqué gay et encore moins en couple avec un vulcain ! »

Scotty fit tourner le liquide de son verre.

« En tout cas ça explique certaines choses, notamment son vulcain parfait… »

« Et qu’il ai plus de facilité a comprendre l’oreille en pointe… »

« Je me demande depuis combien de temps ils sont lier et ce qu’es cette histoire de dossier scellé… » Fit Bones songeur.

« je me demande pourquoi un vulcain a couper le lien pendant deux ans, les vulcains ne son pas réputé pour être si rancunier… » Fit Keenser en rapportant un saucisson a découpé sur la table.

« Que de questions qui n’aurons pas de réponse, ou du moins pas immédiatement… » soupira Bones.

« Bon, qui fait quoi pour sa permission ? » Demanda Nyota pour changer de sujet.

« Voir ma fille. Et profiter d’heures de calme sans stresser de voir Jim débarqué mourant… le calme, la zénitude totale. »

Tout le monde ricana.

« Convention film, bd, comics, etc… dans deux jours, je vais ensuite a New York pour donner des cours sur la téléportation en distorsion… Jim m’as promit de venir avec moi. »

« Oh, cette convention me parais un bon moyen de s’amuser un peut… Bones venez donc, Keenser aussi…je pourrais peut être convaincre Spock de nous y rejoindre ! »

Nyota semblais pleine de vie et cela fit plaisir a Bones.

« Je verrais si mon ex femme m’autorise a venir chercher ma fille une semaine avant mais j’en doute. » Keenser regarda sa main.

« Je n’aurais pas a me ruiner en cosplay. »

La table hurla de rire.

Spock arriva et s’installa avec son verre.

« En quel honneur un cosplay ? »

« La convention Fantaisy dans deux jours. » L’informa Nyota qui lui prit le bras. « On y vas tous… vient t’amuser un peut…s’il te plaît. »

Spock bu une gorgée amuser que la métis essaye encore de l’amadouer avec ses ‘charmes’…même si depuis leur relation il estimait qu’elle en jouai comme un clicher. Il espérait par ce que en tant que vulcain, ça n’avais aucun effet. Un peut sur l’humain en lui…mais vraiment très peut.

« Oh, Jim a prévu de m’y emmener depuis des mois, il a même choisi un cosplay pour moi. »

Tout le monde fut surprit une seconde avant de sourire.

« Cool ! » fit Scotty. « Un cosplay de quoi ? »

« Jim a parler d’oreille naturelle… »

Scotty se mordit la lèvre.

« Il va oser vous déguiser en elfe ? »

Bones explosa de rire.

« Je viendrais, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais louper ça ! »


	2. I//2258.08// L’après sauvetage de la terre - Réconciliation

###  _Réconciliation //As//_ _2258.08_ _//_

Kirk ouvrit la porte de l’appartement de sa fille et entrât. Il referma la porte et déposa ses courses dans la cuisine américaine. Un bruit le fit relevé la tête. Sishka, l’air neutre et tunique Vulcaine s’installait sur le plans de travail/bar de la cuisine.

« Oh…je voulais te faire une surprise en te préparant un gratin de courgette… »

Il reposa les courgette dans l’évier gêner et ne sachant plus quoi faire devant le silence de son lier. Il était planter là au milieu de la cuisine et regarda le sol.

« Je suis désoler Sishka. Même si tu ne me crois pas j’ai essayer de te le dire plusieurs fois. J’ai réfléchit et ce que j’ai fait était stupide, j’aurais du m’excuser quand tu t’es excuser. Tu avais le droit d’être en colère contre moi mais je… »

Kirk essuya les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Couper le lien ma fait mal et je t’en ai voulu a mort... »

Sishka ne bougea pas une oreille avant, enfin, de poser ses mains a plat sur le bar.

« Tu était beaucoup trop jeune pour supporter d’être lier avec un vulcain aussi âgé que moi je le conçois. Mais tu as toi-même refuser de nombreuses fois de briser le lien. Je n’ai pas comprit, tu avais tout les droit d’être en colère contre moi pour mes agissements mais je me suis excuser, tu as accepté mes excuses mais tu ne voulais pas en faire ni a Tyola ni a moi... »

Jim fit un pas vers le vulcain.

« Je ne sais pas. Ne me demande pas de m’expliquer ce que je ne sais même pas m’expliquer. »

Sishka gronda de colère.

« Tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais James, coucher avec la terre entière, homme, femme, extraterrestre, refuser notre lien, le crier a la terre entière, même te lier avec un autre vulcain…mais tenter de te suicider alors que je voulais juste que tu reste avec nous !? Tu sais le mal que tu as fait a Tyola ? Si elle n’était pas venu elle-même me dire qu’elle ne t’en voulais plus et qu’elle voulais nous voir officiellement réuni comme une famille, je ne serais pas là ! »

Kirk couina.

« J’ai continuer a être là quand elle avais besoins de moi, je n’ai jamais démissionner de mon rôle de parent Sishka. »

Le vulcain reprit une attitude neutre.

« Je sais. Merci pour ça. »

Jim posa ses mains sur le bar proche de celles de son vulcain.

« Je veux me racheter, laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je… j’ai changer. »

Sishka le dévisagea.

« Tu as mit ta vie en jeux pour essayer de sauver Vulcain et ensuite la Terre… »

Kirk ouvrit la bouche et la referma en faisant la moue.

« Me demande pas de tout changer Sishka, s’il te plaît. Une vie ne suffirais pas a réparé ce que j’ai subi et tu le sais. Mais tu n’avais pas a utiliser ma confiance pour me refuser d’entré a Starfleet…»

Sishka prit les mains humaines dans les siennes.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désoler. J’étais encore instable et tu... venais tout juste de nous réunir comme famille... c’était de la jalousie et de l’égoïsme mal placer. Rien n’excusera mon comportement et je comprend bien que tu ai perdu confiance en moi, mais te suicider était trop disproportionner comme réaction. »

Kirk agrippa les mains pour les porté a sa bouche et y déposer un baiser.

« Merci. J’ai besoins de toi Sishka, j’ai besoins de notre lien. Je… te fait encore confiance et tu sais que je n’ai jamais connu que cette solution enfant devant un problème insoluble… Maintenant j'ai changer, j'ai mûri aussi. »

La main Vulcaine glissa pour venir caressé la joue pale du blond qui ferma les yeux.

_**« Je rétabli le lien de mon coter. »** _

Fit la voix du vulcain dans sa tête. Jim eu le tournis il crus qu’il allais s’évanouir mais fit un grand sourire.

 _ **«**_ _ **J**_ _ **e suis enfin complet. »**_ « gratin de courgette au curry, ça te va ? »

Kirk se positionna devant l’évier et Sishka croisa les bras sur le bar.

« Ça me va. »


	3. I//2258.08// L’après sauvetage de la terre - Convention et explications

###  _Convention et explications //As//_ _2258.08_ _//_

  
Spock en costume de Legolas, Tyola dans une tenu d’Elektra et Kirk dans un costume de Captain America se retrouvèrent avec une Tornade pour Nyota et un Obi-Wan Kenobi pour Scotty.

Bones n’avais pas voulu porter le costume de Chewbacca… et Keenser ne trouvais pas le costume de R2D2 seyant ni pratique. Il avais sûrement raison.

Spock triturais les tresse de la perruque blonde sur sa tete.

« Quel étrange coutume de se déguiser… »

« On attend encore qui ? » demanda Elektra à Captain America.

« Ton père m’as promis qu’il avais une surprise pour moi… »

Bones posa sa main sur l’épaule du blond.

« D’ailleurs, ne crois pas échapper a une sérieuse explication sur ce qui c’est passé au spatioport. »

Jim joua avec son bouclier.

« Ho je ne me fait pas d’illusion, vous n’avez pas oublier en trois jours ? »

Tout le monde lui fit un non clair. Kirk soupira en regardant en l’air.

« C’est compliquer ? »

« Sans blague ? » fit Bones sur le même ton.

Nyota se tourna vers la Vulcaine.

« Vous semblez très humaine pour une Vulcaine, sans vouloir vous offensée. »

« Il n’y a pas de mal, je vie sur terre depuis plusieurs année et j’ai adopté le style humain… cheveux long, habits, quelques expression du visage… ça aide beaucoup a être intégré. »

Nyota lui fit un beau sourire alors que s’approchait un superbe Azazel du fil X-men.

« Ha voilà père justement. » fit la Vulcaine alors que Kirk écarquillais les yeux.

« Merde ! »

Sishka s’approcha et salua tout le monde poliment. Jim du se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur le vulcain maquiller de rouge et les cheveux rabattu en arrière. Le petit bouc était tout a fait sexy et Tyola mit un coup de coude dans les cotes de Jim.

« Arrête de baver. »

Le groupe eu un petit rictus incrédule en voyant Jim prendre le poignet de son vulcain et se retourner vers eux.

« Je vous présente Sishka. »

Bones fit la moue mais se reprit. Il était contrarier que Jim, son ami ne lui ai pas parler de son mariage vulcain…

Sishka passa sa main libre a la lisière des cheveux sur la nuque.

« Ce costume te met vraiment en valeur. » Susurra le vulcain. Jim rougi a peine mais coupa la gêne en se raclant la gorge.

« On va pouvoir entré… tout le monde a son billet ? »

Une fois certain que tous avaient leur billet ils se retrouvèrent dans une foule hallucinante. Scotty avais beaucoup de compliment sur son cosplay, beaucoup de mecs bavaient sur la tenue de Nyota et Tyola et beaucoup de gens les abordaient pour prendre en photo le cosplay de Sishka.

Dans la foule Kirk ne lâcha pas le poignet de Sishka et chacun papillonna de stand en stand.

Des cosplays partout, des figurines, des stands de tous les grands classiques manga, comics, romans ou BD… même Keenser semblais s’amuser comme un fou avec Bones a parler de quelques films aimer en commun.

« Ho excusez moi, Captain America? On peut vous prendre en photo ? » Demanda un petit groupe de fille.

« Avec plaisir. »

« On peut avoir aussi Azazel ? »

« Affirmatif. »

Le vulcain se déplaça dans le champs de l’appareil photo.

« Un vulcain ? Merde c’est pas courant mais vraiment c’est super réussi ! » Fit une des filles en Xena la guerrière.

« Merci. »

« Merci a vous. C’est dans la boite. »

Elle repartirent comme elles étaient venu, comme le vent. Kirk rigola.

« J’aime cette ambiance. »

Sur les coups de midi le groupe se rassembla pour grignoter.

« C’est dommage que Pavel et Sulu ne soient pas la… » fit Nyota.

« Sulu avais vraiment besoins de voir sa famille et Pavel a eu un appel urgent familiale. J’espère que ce n’est pas grave… »

« Ho, je les appelleraient demain pour savoir si tout va bien. » Lui fit la métis en tenu d’Ororo.

Bones sorti sa flasque.

« Quand vas-tu nous expliquer pour toi et le vulcain ? »

Kirk grogna en croisant les bras.

« J’aurais aimé jamais… »

Spock retira sa perruque pour la poser sur ses genoux. Tout le monde étaient assis sur la pelouse intérieur du bâtiment de la convention.

« On dirais que tu as honte d’eux. » fit Nyota. Kirk écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, jamais, vraiment…c’est juste très compliqué… »

Tyola se pencha et posa un bisou sur la joue de son père.

« Reste simple. »

Kirk la regarda incrédule.

« Vraiment ? Ça fait quoi, 5 ans que tu vie sur terre, tu sais que concernant des amis, rien n’es simple. »

Elle rigola et se tourna vers le groupe en tendant la main ouverte vers Jim.

« Tu pari quoi si moi j’y arrive ? »

Jim soupira.

« Je te paye ton permis ET la voiture. »

Elle haussa deux sourcilles et Kirk tapa sa main.

« Soit convaincante ma fille, tu en rêve de ce permis ! Et ne compte pas sur la logique Vulcaine pour te sortir de là… »

Bones avais ricané, cette Vulcaine ? Et bien pour savoir que c’en était une il fallait le savoir…rire et parier, le genre de choses qui es si peut vulcain !

Tyola se racla la gorge mais Bones lui coupa la parole.

« Bon dieu Jim, tu te dédouane d’explication en lui laissant l’expliquer, ce n’est pas très réglo ! On es amis depuis notre entré dans Starfleet, tu ne m’as jamais parler de ton mari vulcain ni te ta fille ! Tu jouait le parfait crétin hétéro célibataire ! » Bones se rendit compte de ce qu’il avais dit et fit la moue. « désoler.. »

Kirk passa une main dans ses cheveux mal a l’aise. Sishka passa une fois de plus sa main sur le cou du blond

« James avais mon autorisation pour expérimenter tout types de relation émotionnelle et sexuelle. Il n’y a pas de mal Dr. »

Bones moulina de la main.

« Ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu nous a cacher ton lien. »

Kirk se crispa et répondit un peut froidement.

« Je me suis comporter comme un crétin et avant mon entrée a Starfleet, nous n’étions plus ensemble. Sishka avais couper le lien le jour de notre rencontre dans ce bar Nyota… »

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Jim Kirk qui avais tenter de la draguer de manière minable… Spock avais hausser un sourcille fixant Sishka mais c’est Scotty qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Mais pourquoi ? C’est quand même super violent pour un vulcain. Ça ne me regarde pas hein mais normalement les vulcains ne sont pas rancunier… »

« Je l’ai mérité, j’ai fait beaucoup de mal à Tyola. Et toutes les raison du monde n’excuseront pas mon attitude à cette époque… »

Elle passa sa main repliée sur la joue de son père.

« Je t’ai pardonné il y a longtemps, a ton tour de te pardonner papa… tu étais un peu trop jeune pour… tout ça. »

« Tout ça, inclue les dossier scellé ? Que visiblement Spock connaît mais pas nous ? » Fit Bones.

« Je n’ai su que pour l’existence d’un lien rien de plus Dr. » fit Spock.

« Vous ne saurez rien la dessus. Trop de douleur, trop d’horreur, et pour que notre amitié reste intacte, ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qui c’est passer à cette période ou le contenu de ses dossier. »

« Mais ! » tenta Nyota qui se tue en voyant le regard noir du vulcain rouge.

Bones reprit une gorgée de sa flasque, Jim les avaient bien baladé et au final, ils n’avaient pas vraiment eu de réponses. Qu’importe, il était frustré mais respectait les choix de son ami. Il avait juste un goût âpre en bouche.

« Bon on y retourne ? » demanda Keenser remit debout et qui commençais a vraiment s’éclater a cette convention. Spock remit sa perruque et Bones se moqua beaucoup de lui mais Spock ne perdit pas son air impassible, peut être légèrement amuser par la situation…


	4. I//2258.08// L’après sauvetage de la terre - Plus jamais sans toi

###  _Plus jamais sans toi //As//_ _2258.08_ _//_

Kirk se leva du lit regardant furtivement le corps du vulcain a coter de lui. Il s’habilla pour ensuite sortir. Il marcha un moment dans le parc prêt de Starfleet. Il avait le bourdon depuis son réveil. Il avait fixé le plafond blanc pendant des heures le bras sur le front…

Il regardait la vie reprendre la ou ses amis cadet c’étaient arrêter ce fameux jour ou Néro était apparu dans leur vie.

Prenant en premier la vie de son père, par la même bousillant sa vie. Il chassa les visions de sa mère ne voulant pas penser à elle pour le moment.

Il ne voulu pas penser a son beau père non plus, vraiment pas… son dos lui fit mal un moment, la honte refit surface une bonne minute avant d’être chasser par une colère de lassitude.

_**« James, tu… va bien ? »** _

Jim regarda le ciel à peine éclairé par l’aube.

_**« Je ne sais pas. »** _

_**« Tu veux du soutient émotionnel ? »** _

_**« Je ne sais pas. »** _

Il retenait un sanglot sans larmes. Il avait déjà bien trop pleuré dans sa vie.

_**« Tu veux que je vienne ? Ou tu veux aller voir le Dr McCoy ? »** _

Jim réfléchit un moment avant de fermer les yeux.

_**« Vient. »** _

Sishka arriva dix minutes plus tard presque en trottinant. Il prit Kirk dans les bras et attira la tête blonde de sa main contre son torse.

« Je suis là. »

« Je… je ne sais pas…certains jour c’est trop dur de continuer. J’ai l’impression d’être faux, de jouer la comédie...de porter un masque de joie constamment. Ils me manquent encore tu sais. Tyue me manque aussi tellement. Gallia repasse constamment dans ma tête avec son rire… »

Il n’avait plus de larme mais un intense vide qui le consumais de l’intérieur.

« Je le sens. »

« C’était dur sans toi…je… »

« Je suis désoler d’avoir été si têtu. Ça ta fait aussi du mal. C’était un appel au secourt, mais je n’ai pas su le comprendre. Et tu as fait si mal a Tyola, c’est elle qui c’est rendu compte que je te faisais souffrir en plus de ce que tu t’infligeait comme souffrance pour lui avoir fait mal. Je ne savais juste pas comment revenir. »

Kirk se pelotonna dans les bras de son lier.

« Je ne sais pas, je sais plus…je l’ai mériter je suppose. Ne coupe plus le lien s’il te plaît. »

« Promis. »

« Merci. J’ai tellement besoins de toi. »

Soupira le blond se détendant un peut le front poser sur le torse de l’homme qu’il aimais.

« Tu étais trop jeune, j’étais trop vieux, je suis vulcain, tu es humain et si émotionnellement perturbé, dit moi ce que je dois faire… »

Kirk ne voyais qu’une réponse idiote et romantique au possible mais c’est ce qu’il avait besoins.

« Reste auprès de moi. »

« Tu veux que je m’engage sur l’Enterprise ? »

« Si tu es capable d’encaisser de me voir atterrie à l’infirmerie souvent, c’est une idée. »

Sishka lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je ferais ma demande. »

Kirk se détacha un peu avant de voir les bâtiments ou il y a peu encore ses amis vivaient.

« On peut rentrer, Tyola doit nous attendre. »

« Rentrons. »

**Author's Note:**

> ========== Informations sur les personnages ==========  
> =============================================  
> Personnages de la série utilisés  
> [Année de naissance]...Nom complet...Surnom/pseudo  
> =============================================  
> [2222]...Montgomery Scott.............................=> Scotty  
> [2227]...Léonard H. McCoy.............................=> Bones  
> [ ????]...G.P. Hendorff..................................…=> Choupinet  
> [2230]..."Xtmprszntwlfd S'chn T'gai Spohkh"-"S'chn T'gai Spock"...=> Spock  
> [2233]...James Thiberius Kirk-B’nai c’shx..........=> Jim  
> [2233]...Nyota Uhura...................................…=> Nyota  
> [2237]...Hikaru Sulu Sato..........................…...=> Hiki  
> [2241]...Pavel Chekov Andreievich...................=> Pav’  
> =============================================  
> Personnages Originaux/Ajouter/OOC (OC)  
> =============================================  
> [2151]...B’nai c’shx Thyuees........=> Tyue  
> [2153]...B’nai c’shx Sishkah........=> Sishka  
> [2164]...Sarek...........................=> Sarek  
> [ ????]...Kyou Keessler ......…......=> Kyou  
> [2212]...Keenser Keessler....….....=> Kee  
> [2236]...B’nai c’shx Thyolah........=> Tyola  
> 


End file.
